Forbidden love
by PorcelainDollface
Summary: Severus Snape feels strangely attracted to a student of his as he learns to know her better.Is the feeling mutual and if so, will it last?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but Marion Ayron!

Severus' eyes pierced into the flickering flames in front of him, dancing in the fireplace.

Their uncontrolled movement was hypnotic and caught him under a catalepsy.

His eyes seemed to drown into the flames as he manically stared into them.

He didn't even notice the presence of the girl standing in the doorway to his office.

She looked at her shoes with a face filled with shame and sadness.

Eventually, the potions master changed the direction of his gaze and spotted her figure.

"You're late, miss Ayron." She nodded, but continued to have her sad glance fixed downwards. "Well, aren't you going to say anything?" The girl stood unflustered still and Severus stood up from his desk, making his move towards her.

"You do know why you are here, don't you?"

She nodded again, and moved her face up an inch.

"Then why don't we just begin this detention," he led her figure and placed her down on a chair, "as we don't have much time. Let's see; you recieved this detention for intentionally slipping severe anti-psychotics not used for mentaly healthy people in the apartment of schzophrenia into Mister Draco Malfoy's drink. Not very nice, miss Ayron, and not what I would have expected from you."

She bent her head forewards again and didn't say a word. "Miss Ayron, I would appreciate it if you could say something, because according to your behaviour-"

"I didn't do it!" Severus starteled as this was something he hadn't quite expected: "I didn't mean to! They were for me, not for him! He just happened to sit right next to me and I took the wrong glass! Are you happy now!"

This time it was Severus' time to keep quiet. They conducted this action in at least ten minutes before Severus talked again: "As being the head of your house, Miss Ayron, I'm rather shocked that I don't know of this. Why is that?" She took a deep breath and sighed: "You're the only one who knows. I don't want it to come out."

Severus nodded, and then did something he didn't do often, call a student by first name: "Well Marion, I suppose this detention just turned into a talk." She looked up at him with tears glistening in her eyes, then fell down with her head between her knees, sobbing uncontrolably.

Severus sat took a chair and sat down next to her, carefully handing her a hankerchief.

"Is there any other things that I should know about, miss Ayron?"

Marion slowly accepted the hankerchief and put it up to her eyes, wiping her tears away.

She then nodded slightly and looked up at the leader of her house with red eyes from crying.

He took the hankerchief back and wiped her new tears carefully away.

She closed her eyes, getting used to the gestures done towards her face.

"Do you want to tell me about those things yet?" She shook her head and fell back into her chair, muttering to herself. The muttering became louder and louder, and eventually, Severus could hear what she was saying:

"I cannot, I cannot, I cannot, she won't let me, I've been a bad girl, very bad girl, leave me, no, I won't, stop doing this to me, yes, no, NO!"

With that last scream, she took both of her hands to her ears and banged her head into the back of the chair.

Severus, who'd been watching calmly, removed her hands and started looked into her eyes.

She looked back and one single tear fell from her eyes: "Professor, I want to die."

With these words, she hit her head once more and fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

After that incident, Marion barely looked at the head of Slytherin.

Not that it was uncommon to see her shy and not looking at anyone, but this was different.

Severus' had changed a bit as well. Being, if possible, meaner towards his students and often throwing his malice on those who didn't deserve it.

Not many would think that this was because one little girl of fourteen had stirred up so many emmotions inside him.

But in fact, this girl had made Severus think. It had made him remember how it once was to be lost and afraid of what you could not control.

He hated to admit it, but he actually felt sad for one of his students.

What went through his head and had done so these last days was the last words she'd said to him before she fainted. _Professor, I want to die._ The sentence still chimed in his ears.

A week suddenly passed and Marion looked more and more tired.

She was often bothered by the other kids as they called her _the living dead_ and _ghoul. _

She hated them, but managed to keep her anger down.

'Or do you?' She thought to herself.

'Look at what they're doing to you. Are you just going to let them behave like that? The time has come for revenge, Marion, and you know it. No! I have to stay calm. But why? Why should you be the one to stay calm?'

She ran over to her shelf and took out some pills, found some water and swallowed them.

Then she ran, she ran out of the castle, down to the lake, into the lake.

The water swept around her, making her clothes heavy, but she enjoyed it.

Marions figure was merely a shadow in the dark lake, almost unnoticable.

She sighed relieved, layed back and floated on top of the serene water. She removed her dress and tossed it on shore, making her swim around in her underwear only.

It was nice, laying there. It made her feel like she was free, finally free.

Severus sat inside his office, trying to concentrate on correcting tests, but it wasn't as satisfying as usual to give bad remarks.

He could feel that something was wrong. He checked his schedule to see if he'd forgotten anything, but that wasn't the case. Then he remembered a pair of big eyes, red from crying and a little voice saying _Professor, I want to die _and quickly walked out of the office.

As Marion got more and more comfortable in the water, she ducked underneath.

Slowly she got deeper and deeper, feeling better than ever. Her eyes couldn't see the surface anymore and closed her eyes happily. 'Professor, I'm dying,' she thought and smiled, 'soon I will be dead.'

Though this was not the case. A pair of arms caressed her and pulled her up and whoever did swimmed fast to reach the surface. She was put down on the ground and got a blanket over herself. She breathed, but with coughing interrupting the rythm and still didn't want to open her eyes. "Miss Ayron, you really want to die, don't you? Why?" She recogniced that voice. That soft, silky voice that was barely a whisper.

"I-," she started, but was interrupted by a massive cough, "I don't want this anymore."

Severus took his cape around her; "What is it that you don't want?"

"This life, or whatever it is. No one cares, no one will ever care. People barely know my name, and when they pay attention to me, it's when they jump me in the hallway, beating me up for fun. I don't want her to tell me what to do anymore, I don't want to kill, but if she stays, I'm afraid I will, or that she will. No one understands, I'm all alone."

Severus pulled her tighter towards him: "I understand. I know what it feels like to be afraid. I know what it feels like to be jumped in the hallway. I know what it's like having someone else controlling you. Now let's go to the castle."

They walked together up to the big stone building and entered, then walked towards Severus' office. When they got there, they sat down, but this time in a more comfortable position. They were on a chaiselongue, Marion carefully caressed by her professor's arms,

"How come you know how I feel, professor?"

He smiled a sad smile: "It's a long story, and a sad story. I was alot like you. Ignored, being a loner, being bullied and on several medicaments. I won't tell you all today, but now I think it's time for you to tell me what's going on."

Marion sighed: "I was always the weird girl, always _the imperfection_ as my mother would call me. I developed schizophrenia at an early age and this only made my mother's theory more correct. When I came to Hogwarts, I supposed that things would be different, but they didn't. They became worse. In addition to my mother, I now also had more mean people. It just developed from there." Her professor nodded and held her closer. "Thank you, professor."

He just smiled and stroke her hair.


End file.
